bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman Land Wii
}} Bomberman Land Wii (ボンバーマンランド Wii), known as simply Bomberman Land in North America, is a video game for the Nintendo Wii. Unlike most ''Bomberman'' titles, this one features a collection of motion-based minigames instead of the usual grid-like action. Demo A demo of the game was playable at the Nintendo booth during the 2006 E3 gaming convention. The demo featured three minigames used to demonstrate the Wii Remote's functionality. These minigames included Mountain, Pierrot, and Space Tube. In the Mountain minigame, the player uses the Wii Remote to point and destroy falling rocks coming out of a volcano located in the background. The player also receives bonus points for shooting at the rocks consecutively without missing. In the Pierrot minigame, the Wii Remote is used to balance a giant bomb on a stick, which grows in size as the game progresses. The player must also avoid objects falling off from the balcony, which will cause the stick to tilt. If the stick manages to tilt too much, the bomb will fall off and explode. The Space Tube minigame uses the Wii remote to tilt the tube that Bomberman runs through, which makes Bomberman jump or turn right and left. The player must also avoid obstacles including closing doors and spikes. Story While enjoying his free time at the beach, White Bomber receives an invitation to the amusement park "Bomberman Land." Upon arriving, he discovered many of his friends have received the same invite such as Cool Black and Cute Pink. When everyone arrives, the Director appears and informs them how things work. Just as things are about to talk off, a strange figure appears on a large screen, claiming to the "Champion" of the park. He has captured the Director and its up to White Bomber to win the events and defeat the Champion at his own game. Desks Training Desk The Training Desk is always on the left of the Lobby, right next to the Single Player Tunnel! * Zone License ** You need one to be able to participate in the Ranking Battles on each level, but you need TP to buy one! * Training Info ** “Training consists of attractions with special conditions placed on them. There are three types of training.” ** 1-Player ** 2-Player ** 4-Player ** “Clearing a training session gives you money called training points (TP)! You can use training points to buy things in the Bomber Center shop and other places.” * Quit Game ** Exit the game (be sure to save first though!) * No Thanks. ** Exit Training Desk menu. Information Desk The Information Desk is always on the right of the Lobby, right next to the Multiplayer Tunnel! * Save Game ** There are 20 save slots for Bomberman Land, just pick a slot and press A! After your first save, you’ll be asked the next time you save if you want to overwrite the current file (my suggestion is to choose YES, as this saves all current gameplay to the one file, instead of having a bunch of files at different parts of the game). Once you’re done saving press B to leave the save file screen. * Shopping Info ** This tells you about TP and how you can use them to buy outfits from the Shopping Center. ** There are a bunch of different items to choose from and each one will contribute to your overall style score! ** “The power of each one depends on its style and battle parameters.” ** “A star mark next to a battle parameter means you’re almost even with your rival.” ** If your style score is high enough, you can get extra tokens for Ranking Battles in the Zones! * Change Name ** You can change your name here are any time, to anything you want, though you can only use up to 8 letters! * Quit Game ** Exit the game. Don't forget to save! * No Thanks. ** This closes the Information Desk menu! Attractions There are five different zones in the game; totaling in over 40 attractions. They can be played in training mode where the player can choose from five difficulty settings to earn TP (Training Points.) In the actual park, the player must use tokens to play the attractions. There are three different play modes available: single player, two player, and four players. Single Player There’s a desk with another Staff Member behind it, talk to him! The menu opens, showing 6 squares. As you move to different Zones, more games will be added. There are 7 pages with 6 squares on 6 of the pages and 4 on the last page, for a total of 40 games! Each game has 5 levels to beat and each level gives you an increasing amount of TP when you pass. * Level 1 = 10 TP * Level 2 = 20 TP * Level 3 = 30 TP * Level 4 = 40 TP * Level 5 = 50 TP Multiplayer There’s two desks in the Multiplayer tunnel, the one on the left (GREEN) is for 2-player games and the one on the right (YELLOW) is for 4-player games! Similar to the Single Player games, all multiplayer games have 5 levels to beat and each level gives you an increasing amount of TP! 'Zones' * Ring Zone * Delta Zone * Diamond Zone * Star Zone * Energy Zone Multiplayer While the classic battle mode is available, multiplayer's new focus are the mini-games. There is a wide variety of characters to choose and there is a lot more customization that be made. This mode can support up to four players. You can choose a few different game styles including: * Normal - Regular kill-or-be-killed all out fighting! * Star - Collect the stars, the player with the most stars when time runs out wins! * Crown - Be the first to get to the crown to win! * Points - Blow up your opponents, they won't die but you do get points! The player with the most points at the end of the game wins! List of Bombermen See, List of Bomberman Land Wii Characters. As you play, you will encounter all the colorful characters who have come to compete for the Championship! Each Bomber that you talk to while you are in the Bomber Center will ask you a question and if you answer correctly, they will become available as a playable character in Battle Mode! You'll even be able to play as your customized Bomber! There are 131 Bomber's to collect: External links *Official Bomberman Land website: Japan, North America, Europe Category:Bomberman Games